


【雙王】sunglasses

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: K賞3drama衍生，感謝音源和翻譯





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　周防尊和那個男人一起走出眼鏡店，兩人未說再見，背對背各自朝著自己的目的地走去。

 

　　推開門，迎接自己的是叮叮噹噹的門鈴和草薙的京都腔。

　　「對不起，現在還沒到營業時...是尊啊，我不是說過晚上要走後門...」

　　對於草薙的責備，周防只是胡亂地嗯了一聲。

　　坐在沙發上放鬆全身的力量，周防尊把自己掛在其上，抬頭望著亮到刺眼的白熾燈，他閉上了眼。

 

　　好累。

　　跟那個男人相處完，不論在心理或生理上，周防尊總是覺得特別疲憊。

　　難以溝通的人。

　　說起話來拐彎抹角，簡單的定義在他口中總會便成又臭又長的廢話，腦袋彎彎曲曲每個時刻都不知道在盤算些什麼。兩人一言不合就打起來也不是什麼罕見的事，不打到黃昏日晚是不會收手的。

　　雖然覺得疲憊，但是遇見他那天晚上自己總會睡得特別好。比起一整天待在室內壓抑自己的力量，心裡深處只有無盡的煩躁和空虛要來的好。

　　當然這種事是不可能告訴他的。

 

　　腰際被堵著悶，他換了個坐姿後，才想起有東西在口袋中。

　　離開眼鏡店之前，那人硬塞到他手上的太陽眼鏡，自作主張地幫他付了錢，還故作大方地說這是送給你的。

　　「...又沒人要你買。」

　　「尊，你說什麼。」悄悄坐到他旁邊安娜出聲問道。

　　「沒有。」周防隨手把手上的盒子丟到了桌上。

　　「那是什麼？」

　　「有人送的東西。」

　　安娜聽到這句話，轉頭瞥了周防一眼，速度快到周防覺得自己看錯了。

　　「我可以打開看嗎？」

　　「隨便。」周防手撐著頭，又沉回了沙發中。

 

　　成年人的臉型比十初頭歲的孩子大上了一圈，太陽眼鏡在安娜臉上只能掛在一邊，另一邊只能用手扶著。

　　草薙看到安娜可愛的樣子溫柔地笑了。

　　從太陽眼鏡看出去的世界，對第一次見到安娜來說相當有趣，透過鏡片看出去世界全部黑上一個色號。她望向周防，他身上的赤色暗淡不少，一拿下眼鏡，隨即變回耀眼的紅。被勾起興趣的她開心地下了沙發，往十束那走去。

　　安娜走去那邊不久，隨即爆出了歡樂的笑聲。

 

　　草薙忙著開店的準備，卻不曾輕心過整間酒吧的動向，他試探著問：「尊，這樣可以嗎？」

　　「嗯。」姿勢不變、眼也不張的周防懶洋洋地回應。

　　草薙還想說些什麼，十束卻先插了進來。

　　「King，你看我帶這樣好看嗎？」

　　周防哼了一聲，連眼都不願意張。

　　「安娜你看King都不理我。」被受打擊的十束毫不害臊地窩在安娜的懷裡裝哭。

　　「我覺得多多良很帥氣喔。」得到鼓舞的他開始在酒吧裡蹦蹦跳跳。

　　草薙明白那是誰送的，要是被小世理知道他們這樣玩那個人送的禮物，可是要吃上數個白眼的，但是所有權者都沒有意見了，自己再這樣追問下去也是自討沒趣，他只好默默地擦著手上的玻璃杯，用眼角餘光看帶著眼鏡在酒吧裡胡亂衝來衝去的十束。

 

　　酒吧的門被推開，清脆的鈴噹聲響起，八田的問好聲起了頭，最後全以十束「碰──」摔在地上的聲音作結。

　　「十束哥，對不起，我沒看到你在那裡。」

　　「很痛啊，八田君，被這樣一撞，要是我高挺的鼻子受了傷怎麼辦...」十束的手一撫上臉上的眼鏡，它毫無預警地從正中間斷成兩半。

　　眼鏡裂成兩半落到地上，清亮的喀嗒兩聲，所有人都聽得一清二楚。

　　「阿啊啊啊啊啊，它怎麼斷掉了！」十束斜眼偷瞄了在沙發上的周防，心中忐忑不安，撿起地上的手都在顫抖。

　　「King...」十束鼓起勇氣叫了周防，回頭時他人卻已經上樓去了。

 

　　那天晚上，酒吧裡的氣壓非常低，周防上樓後，十束滿心著急著該怎麼賠罪，自認有責任的八田也陪著下海去。

　　三秒膠、保麗龍膠、快乾，所有能利用的工具都使用了，怎樣也無法讓它恢復原狀。

　　既然無法恢復原狀，那就買一支新的吧。

　　兩人上網查了那副眼鏡的價錢，卻被那個價格嚇破膽。

　　在十束表示放棄掙扎，去跟周防認罪。

　　八田猶豫了許久，播了通電話。

 

　　「喂。」

　　『...』

　　「...」

　　『三更半夜你打來幹做什麼？』

　　「...借錢。」

　　『借多少？』

　　「五位數。」

　　『啥，Misaki你連五位數都沒有，你到底是吃什麼的。』

　　「你要知道開頭一跟九可是不一樣的。」

　　『反正你沒有就對了。』

　　打算跟對方好聲好氣，借個錢，卻和以前跟猿比古講話一樣，氣呼呼地把電話掛了。掛掉電話才想起來原本目的的八田也拉不下來再打一次。

　　借錢這條路也不了了之。

 

　　最終，十束把眼鏡整齊的放回眼鏡盒中，從冰箱拿了罐草莓牛奶，和眼鏡盒一起放在周防門口。

 

　　隔天中午，周防咬著草莓牛奶，走了下來。臉色與平時無異。十束立即打著笑臉上前說起前幾天發生的趣事，逗笑了安娜。在不遠處八田和鎌本的聲音大到草薙忍不住出聲管管。這次的事件不過是吠舞羅日常中的一個插曲。

　　許多的日常事務交疊在一起，這件事早已被草薙遺忘。

　　直到他整理周防遺物的那天，他又再次看到了──

 

　　學園島事件後，草薙帶著簡單的行李，出國四處遊走。不論如何倦鳥終要歸巢的。

　　數個月後，草薙帶著滿心的懷念與思鄉情懷，仰望「HomraBar」的牌子。再次回到這個充滿記憶的地方，心中的痛似乎少了一點，也沒有以前強烈。

　　時間果然是最好的良藥嗎？

 

　　走進店裡，屋內的傢俱全用防塵布套住，白色的布上積了一層薄薄的灰。他放下行李，捲起衣袖，收掉防塵布。

　　修了水管、通了馬桶、試了冷氣、洗了廚房、擦了吧檯、買了不少東西來填滿冰箱，他花上兩天整頓好一樓，不幸中的大幸是水電無斷。

　　草薙做足了心理準備，走上二樓，站在尊的房門前，他不禁覺得鼻頭眼眶一酸，忍住即將潰堤的淚，他推開門，從窗戶照進的陽光，刺痛了他的眼。

　　他收拾起這個房間，抹去厚厚的塵、收掉桌上的垃圾、整理起那人留下的物品。

　　只有床、沙發、衣櫃的房間略顯空曠，同時也沒啥好收的，把眼前看到的東西收進箱子裡就差不多了，草薙坐到床，拉開床頭櫃的抽屜，在深處挖到一個眼鏡盒。

　　眼鏡盒有點眼熟，但他想不起在哪裡看過。他打開，裡頭躺著一副鏡框從中間裂開的眼鏡。

 

　　整間酒吧裡裡外外皆被打掃地乾乾淨淨。酒和食材他也備齊了。

　　他拿起立牌排放到外面。沒有特別的裝飾，就簡單寫著「重新開張，老闆請客」。

 

　　草薙走進店內，繞進吧檯前看了一眼那個眼鏡盒。

　　他不記得這東西是怎麼來的，一個壞掉的東西，那人竟會特意留下，代表著這對他有特別的意義。

　　草薙便把它放在店內，或許哪個跟這副眼鏡、跟周防有關係的人會來到這個酒吧。

　　那時或許自己便會想起眼鏡的故事。

 

　　鈴噹的聲音提醒草薙客人的到來，門上透明的玻璃染上客人的藍。

　　草薙無謂地操著關西腔歡迎第一位到來的客人。

 

　　WelcomeHomra Bar.

 

　　END.

　　2014.02.23　13:01

**Author's Note:**

> 聽完抓腦中浮現的想法，變過幾次，最後就這樣惹(*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)
> 
> 寫赤組寫得很開心，卻溫暖得令人心痛，
> 
> 眼鏡破不破是BZ大神決定的，可以和上一篇的片段合起來，這完全是意外www
> 
>  
> 
> 接著會開始寫暑假的本子
> 
> 預計是兩本尊禮本+一本禮尊(♀)無料
> 
> 希望三月可以放出開篇篇章（三篇打算一起放
> 
> 大概五月才會恢復周更嘿─=≡Σ(((つ•̀ω•́)つ


End file.
